Of jealousy and love
by Lady Lola
Summary: John and Sherlock are in a relationship, and relationships often involve dealing with the Green-eyed Monster. How do they cope? Sherlock being Sherlock and John being John.


**OF JEALOUSY AND LOVE**

**Note: I wrote it down quite quickly while I was at work, I hope it doesn't suck.**

_ / _ / _ / _

They were in the middle of a new case.  
>The victim - male, 43 years old, lawyer, married, one child, serial cheater - had been found in a posh and expensive hotel room, with evidences of a recently engaged sexual intercourse with a pretty young girl to be found everywhere on his body and in the room.<br>Sherlock quickly solved the case: the man had been killed ny his lover's fiancé in agreement with both the girl and the man's wife, who was probably tired of being betrayed and promised them a considerable amount of money for killing his husband.  
>The only part missing before closing the case was catching the culprits; both the boyfriend and the wife were easy targets, but the girl needed a classy touch.<br>The girl - 22 years old, blond, attractive, unscrupulous and with a thing for tall, dark haired, elegant and rich men - was standing in front at the crowded counter of a famous lounge bar and was flirting very heavily with a receptive Sherlock Holmes.  
>John was looking at them: she was literally spread on him: hands on his arse, arched back, she smiled and then pushed her tongue in Sherlock's mouth.<br>they kept on rutting against each other for a while, then headed towards the exit.  
>Both John and Lestrade got a message.<p>

SUSPICTION CONFIRMED BY PERFUME, MAKE UP BRAND AND CONDOMS FLAVOR. TAKE HER AS SOON AS WE WALK OUT. SH

After the arrest, Sherlock turned to John. He expected to see discomfort, rage and maybe - probably - lust and possessiveness in his eyes. To his great confusion, he saw nothing: john was calm, uninterested, BORED.  
>Sherlock frowned; "This is a bit not good" he thought, while he and John walked home.<p>

* * *

><p>Few days later, in a moment of unexpected benevolence, Sherlock agreed in going shopping with John.<br>It was a dull day - no cases, no experiments, empty gun - so he thought that maybe going out would have increased the chances of finding something worth of his time and talent.  
>He almost immediately regretted his choice.<p>

Standing few meters behind John, he saw everything happen in slow-motion, like it was a dream.  
>As soon as he had walked into the shop, John had met a former boyfriend - someone from Uni, uninteresting - they had chatted for a little while, with John smiling when the man had touched his arm and then kissed him goodbye on the cheeks.<br>Some minutes later, a pretty older but still charming woman had approached john with an excuse - helping her lift a huge pumpkin - and had kept on touching his back all the way to the checkout.  
>After these two little episodes, Sherlock was angry enough; he knew John was handsome, fascinating and attractive for most people, but he was not used to see with his own eyes how he charmed them.<br>However, what was happening in that very moment made him absolutely furious: that girl - no, wait, that BITCH - was flirting with HIS John.  
>All the smiles, the blinks, the light touches - it was so obvious!<br>And John was giving HER his whole attention.  
>With a dramatic twirl, Sherlock stepped out of the shop leaving an incredulous John behind.<p>

* * *

><p>Almost half an hour later, John got finally home.<br>Sherlock could tell he was pissed off by the way he was stepping his feet on the staircase.  
>John entered the living room and planted himself in front of the sofa where Sherlock was.<br>"What's wrong with you? Why did you leave me standing there like an idiot"? John asked hoarsely.  
>"You were not just standing there, John. You actually looked pretty busy when I left" Sherlock retorted bitterly.<br>"Busy? Busy doing what exactly?"  
>"Making fool of me with that bitch!"<br>Sherlock was yelling; he hated showing that side of his personality, but he couldn't avoid it.  
>"Oh, you mean Clara, my sister's lesbian ex-wife? She's the girl from the shop..."<br>John was about to add a "Go to hell Sherlock" to end his sentence, but when he looked at him and saw how affected and upset he was, he stopped.  
>He sighed heavily, pinched the bridge of his nose and kneeled down to face his partner.<br>"Listen, Sherlock, I will never cheat on you. I love you, why would I risk it all to flirt with a girl in a shop? I may not be a genius, but I'm not that stupid either. I LOVE YOU" John said while a resigned smiled appeared on his lips.  
>"You say you love me; How can I be sure about it? I'm new to alla of this, John, i don't know... You didn't seem to love me so much last week..." Sherlock muttered.<br>"What? When?" John looked really surprised.  
>"Last week, when we were at the pub for that case - <em>Of young mistresses, black widows and greedy men <em>, as you called it.  
>I thought you would have been angry and jealous, for i made out with another person, but I looked at you and you didn't seem to care! Why weren't you jealous? Why weren't you mad at me?"<br>Sherlock was crying and John's heart melted, washing away his anger.  
><em>"Here's the real deal" he thought.<em>  
>"Because I knew it was fake. I knew it was for a case.<br>Believe me, in any other circumstances I would have freaked out, But i knew that you playing Casanova was a necessary evil to solve the case. I knew you weren't enjoying it.  
>I accepted your job - you dangerous, consuming, sometimes irritating job - a long time ago, and I'm not a hypocrite. I know who you are. I know you're not like that, because i know you love me. You don't say it very often, but you show it to me every day.<br>It's my dish the one you steal food from.  
>It's my jumper the one you cuddle when you think I can't see you.<br>It's my bed the only one in which you sleep.  
>My body the one you worship every night.<br>My heart the one you keep in your chest next to yours, as I keep yours next to mine.  
>Just mine. You love me" John said honestly.<br>"And you love me" Sherlock replied, wiping away his tears.  
>"Since the very first moment I saw you" John whispered.<br>They both smiled.


End file.
